Reunions
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Emma is back in storybrooke but victor has a surprise for her. Find out more in part 5 in the Unforgotten Life series


Disclaimer: I do not own once upon a time characters and this story is not for profit

Reunions

Emma and Justin raced down the road like a bat out of hell. They were both extremely tired and their bodies were sore as hell. Yet, they could not waste time for time was of the essence. Victor Claw was on his way to StoryBrooke and he had his sights set on Henry, his biological son. "Go faster Justin we have to beat Victor into town!" Emma shouted into the wind.

"Alright hold on tight Blondie!" Justin shouted back as he made the motorcycle go even faster. They sped down the road everything was a total blur but Emma didn't care the only thing on her mind was getting back to StoryBrooke before Victor found Henry. They just reached the Welcome to StoryBrooke sign when a beam of light shined in on them.

The couple that almost hit them was Mary Margret, Emma's best friend and David, Mary Margret's boyfriend.

"Oh no David do you see that bike", Mary Margret exclaimed as they found Emma and Justin lying on the grass bleeding very badly. "Oh my god it's Emma!" Mary Margret exclaimed as the panic rose into her voice. David kneeled over to check their pulse and thankfully they were still alive. "Call 911", he told her yet Mary Margret had already dialed the number. Within minutes the ambulance came and Mary Margret rode with Emma and the stranger she was with to the hospital. Meanwhile David was following them in Mary Margret's car while calling Regina to report that Emma was back. Regina was in her office working late as usual mostly working kept her mind off Emma. She knew that Emma hadn't been gone that long but it felt like she had been gone for an eternity. Suddenly her phone rang and Regina quickly answered it. "Emma is it you?" she asked with a hint of tone in his voice.

"No Regina it's David", David replied softly.

"Hello David how may I help you?" Regina asked her heart slightly breaking wishing with all her might that it was Emma on the other end of the phone. Her other wish was that Emma would come back home today.

"Listen Regina Emma is back but there has been an accident", David began.

Regina's eyes widened as she cried out" What accident is Emma ok?"

"Easy Regina she's alive but badly injured you see she was speeding through the road like the devil himself was after her. Mary Margret and I were coming back from a date and we almost hit her. Then the guy she was with swerved out of the way but wound up crashing onto the grass. But don't worry like I said she's alive and Mary Margret is riding with her and the stranger to the hospital", David explained.

"You mentioned a guy did you recognize him?" Regina questioned trying desperately to keep the jealousy out of her tone.

"I have no idea who the guy is but meet me down at the hospital and we can check up on Emma together", David suggested.

"I'm on my way", Regina said firmly as she hung up the phone. The very thought of Emma riding around with some biker guy made her blood boil. Was he the one on the other end of that phone call all those days ago? Regina honestly could care less all she cared about was that Emma was back and Regina was never going to let her out of her sight ever again. She made her way to the hospital and was escorted to Emma's room. Regina's heart skipped a beat when she saw Emma's body on the bed. She had a bandage wrapped around her head along with a bloody lip. Bruises covered her entire body as Regina noticed bandages covering up Emma's ribcage. Her clothes were torn up and dirt stained her shirt and jeans. A black eye was forming on Emma's left eye and her right ankle looked badly bruised as well. In short Emma looked tore the hell up. Regina stroked Emma's golden blonde hair as a tear fell down her face. "She has a mild concussion, a few bruised ribs, as you can see a black eye, and her ankle is badly bruised", the doctor told Regina. "For the accident she had she is pretty well off", he said in utter shock.

"What about the man she was with?" Regina asked.

Scratching his head the doctor replied", I honestly don't know I went to check on him and he was gone just up and disappeared".

"You mean to tell me that there is a maniac biker out there on the loose that could still be a danger to himself and others", Regina exclaimed angrily.

"Don't worry Madame Mayor we will find him", assured the doctor with a smile.

"See that you do", Regina told him firmly. Just then Emma sprang up with a shocked look on her face.

"Where am I?" Emma asked her whole body felt sore and heavy.

"You're in the hospital my dear now try to relax", Regina told her as she stroked her hair. Just then the doctor stuck a needle into Emma's arm.

"What the hell did you stick me with!" she shouted.

"It's just something for the pain and to help you sleep Sheriff", the doctor explained calmly.

Emma's eye widened as she felt the shot take affect and she quickly grabbed Regina's arm. "Protect Henry you can't let him near Henry Regina whatever you do don't let him near Henry", Emma begged as her eyes began to droop.

"Who's after Henry Emma what's going on?" Regina questioned as she saw the distress in the blonde's eyes.

"Claw don't let him near Henry protect Henry", Emma answered than blacked out. Regina was scared out of her mind first Emma was in a horrible accident with some maniac biker and now some other maniac was after Henry. But what did claws have done to with anything? Regina wondered as she made a phone call.

"Hello", came a voice.

"Hello Mr. Gold this is Regina Emma is back and she said someone is after Henry and I need you and your wife Belle to watch over him until I get this matter settled", Regina stated.

"Alright I'll pick Henry up in just a few minutes", Mr. Gold replied.

"Thank you I'll have David let you in", Regina said as she hung up her phone. Then she sat down and stroked Emma's hair thankful that she was alive. "Sleep my darling you are safe now", she whispered softly in her ear. Then she left the room for a few minutes to tell David to go to her house to let Mr. Gold inside to get Henry. Suddenly Emma's window slowly opened as Emma quickly woke up because apparently the shot wasn't that strong to completely knock her out. Justin crawled out the window and inside Emma's room.

"Hey you ok Blondie? ", he asked softly.

"A bit sore but yeah come on we have to find Victor", Emma said as she got to her feet. Justin climbed down the windowsill onto his bike then Emma started to follow him.

"Emma what the hell do you think you are doing get back in that bed!" Regina shouted.

"I'm sorry Regina but I have to save Henry", Emma told her.

"He is staying with Mr. Gold and you will let the other authorities handle this now get back into bed", Regina barked as she grabbed Emma's arm trying to pull her back.

"Sorry Regina but I have to finish what I started", Emma said as she pushed away from Regina then jumped out the window.

"Emma!" Regina shouted as she looked out the window and all she saw was Emma riding on the back of a motorcycle with another figure disappearing into the night. Just then her phone rang again and she quickly answered it. "Hello", she said sharply.

"Hello Madame Mayor it's Mr. Gold something happened Henry is gone by the looks of the place someone took him", Mr. Gold explained trying to sound calm.

Regina's eyes widened as she choked out", WH-what are you saying"

"I'm saying Madame Mayor that Henry has been kidnapped", Mr. Gold replied firmly.

Emma and Justin rode on down the road trying to locate Victor Claw. "Do you have any idea where Victor could be", Justin asked.

"Not a clue let's check at the diner", Emma said. Then her phone rang and she answered it rather quickly. "Hello", she said.

"Hello Emma are you in StoryBrooke yet it is a nice little town", came a voice, it was Victor.

"Where are you Victor?" Emma demanded.

"I'm in a nice little cabin in the woods and I have a very special person with me here they want to talk to you", Victor replied.

A new voice came on the phone. "Emma what's going on I'm scared", the voice said, it was Henry.

"Henry are you ok did he hurt you?" Emma asked tears fell down her face.

"I'm fine just please find me", Henry begged.

"Don't worry Henry I'm on my way", Emma assured him. Then Victor's voice came back on the line.

"Isn't he precious but don't worry I haven't told him how we met yet I want you to be there too". "What a wonderful little family reunion", Victor said happily.

"Victor I swear to GOD if you hurt him I will kill you understand", Emma growled.

"Love you too sweet heart can't wait to see you", Victor replied as the line went dead.

"He has Henry", Emma cried out. "Go into the woods and take a right then go straight until you see a cabin that's where Claw has Henry", Emma told Justin.

"Don't worry Emma we'll get Henry back", Justin assured her as he rode on down into the woods.

"Hold on Henry I'm coming just hold on", Emma whispered as tears filled up her eyes.

To be continued…

Author's note: Sorry this was going to be the finally part in the story but I just realized that I have more to add to this plot. Sorry once again and hope you enjoy. Till next time please review


End file.
